


Stay

by parkjinchu



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Like PURE fluff, M/M, Witchcraft, for vonseal who i love very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: set invonseal'smagic usersuniverseSleeping in the same bed, clutched onto each other tightly, became a regular occurrence. However, this meant sneaking around also became a regular occurrence.this is a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real lives of astro's members. in case of astro/fantagio/reasonable fan request, this fic will be taken downread full disclaimer on my profile





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [surviving without park jinwoo: a guide by kim myungjun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532516) by [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal). 



> let it be known that I really really really really love this universe, and im so grateful that vonseal let me write a oneshot up for her. please go check out the rest of the series because it really is so stunning and im very very veyr veyr grateful and thankful

_Stay._

The plea left Minhyuk’s lips, a whisper that cuts through the silence of the dead of night. Tucked into the furthest corner of the dark room, curled away from the yellow streetlight that flickers in through the curtains, Minhyuk clutches onto the younger boy’s wrist, pulling it closer to himself. His lips linger on the skin of Sanha’s knuckles, his beg ghosted over his hands in warm breath, “Please, stay.”

A hint of a fond smile crawls onto Sanha’s lips, as he edges further away from the warmth Minhyuk’s body and bed provide. He doesn’t want to go, but more than that, he doesn’t want to get caught. Caught with his legs wound around Minhyuk’s, and his head nested in the space between his shoulders. Caught feeling in love.

“I have to go,” he chimes, letting one of his legs slide out from beneath the thick duvet. The cold air clings to his calf, and his boyfriend’s bed urges it back in, tantalising in all it’s warmth. As if it weren’t enough, the older male in question wriggles closer to the boy, who’s trying to slip out, pleading again. “You’re whining, now,” Sanha giggles, tugging his wrist out of Minhyuk’s grasp.

The boy sighs dejectedly, letting his freed hand drop onto Sanha’s chest, thumbing over the soft fabric of his t-shirt. In the inky darkness of the night, Sanha can only just make out the handsome boy’s facial features. The sharp curves of his cheekbones and cupid’s bow, against the soft curve of his nose and chin. His piercing eyes, somehow softened whenever he looks at Sanha.

 _That_ was something that never failed to take Sanha’s breath away, the way his eyes shined simply by glancing at the boy. And, now, Minhyuk was admiring him with a longing, solemn gaze, eyes glistening in the pitch black of the room.

Sanha doesn’t get up to leave, even though he knows he should, because the orange rays of sunrise are beginning to overwhelm the streetlight outside that glows against the opposite wall of Minhyuk’s bedroom. Soon, Myungjun and Jinwoo would wake to find them in each other’s arms, and Myungjun would more than likely scold them. And, Sanha’s parents will rise, too, and wonder where their son had disappeared to this time. He doesn’t feel like worrying them again.

But, Minhyuk’s touch is addicting.

“Kiss me,” Sanha almost demands, as he perches on his elbows. “Before I go.”

Minhyuk whines lowly, leaning up to press a dainty kiss to the corner of Sanha’s lips. The younger boy feels his stomach tingle along the edges at the action; though he’d prepared, and even asked for it himself, Minhyuk’s affection always sent butterflies to his belly. He presses another kiss to the corner of Sanha’s jaw, taking his arm back in his hold and pressing faint pecks to the extension of his limb.

His thumb hooks onto the bracelet that used to be his own, that Sanha had claimed a while ago. It’d become somewhat of a protection charm to the younger of the pair, but Minhyuk had no problem with handing it over. He reveals the skin underneath, pressing another kiss to that new sliver of hidden skin, before tracing his way right back.

“Mmm – Minhyuk, stop,” Sanha mumbles, his enjoyment echoing in his tone, betraying his request. His cheeks feel hot; happiness is running warm in his blood, which feels incredible and provides a sensation of momentary invincibility. “Later, later. I’ll come back soon! Just let me have breakfast at home so my parents know I’m here, and so Myungjun and Jinwoo don’t catch us!” He whispers, trying to roll away from his boyfriend, but his hip catches on the edge of the mattress.

Beginning to slip, Sanha scrambles, latching onto the brunet’s shoulders. Flipping back into Minhyuk’s chest, he manages to avoid falling from the tiny single bed and onto the cold floor. The older male smirks, wrapping his arms around Sanha’s thin frame and clutching onto him, “Don’t leave. Stay, please,” he asks again, whispering breath fanning over Sanha’s collarbones.

Sanha can make out his face now; in fact, the boy is so close he could count Minhyuk’s eyelashes if he wanted to (or, had the time). The light pushing through the curtains and waking up the city is almost an alarm clock. _Go home, just for a while, before you’re caught!_

“If you tell me that, I’ll want to stay,” The blond cries, giving Minhyuk a light kick to his shin, beneath the duvet. Minhyuk fakes a pained wince, before giggling, pressing another persuasive kiss, this time to Sanha’s nose.

“Then, stay.”

Minhyuk’s fingers find their way around Sanha’s chin, slowly pulling their faces together. Sanha watches as the boy’s eyelashes – of which there are many, long lashes – flutter with his eyelids, shut. He promptly follows, as Minhyuk connects their lips in a long, soft kiss. The eldest of the two guides their heads with his instructive fingers, tilting Sanha opposite himself so their lips remain pieced together.

As they pull away, Sanha searches for air to refill his lungs. Gasping softly, he presses his fingers to his lips, still tingling from the kiss. Minhyuk giggles softly, pinching at the younger boy’s cheeks.

“I know you’ve gotta go,” Minhyuk mumbles, twirling a finger in Sanha’s hair. “I was just teasing. Go home, I’ll see you soon.” With that, he sticks his tongue out, and begins to push Sanha out from beneath the blankets.

He hisses at the cold air prickling at his back, “God, Minhyuk, seriously?” Sanha whines, clambering off the bed and grabbing his sweater from the floor, shrugging it over his shoulders. “You kiss me, and then can’t even be bothered to see me to the door?” He teases, prodding at Minhyuk with his toes.

“Who said I wasn’t going to see you off?” Minhyuk grumbled, throwing the duvet off his body, sacrificing himself to the cold. At the door, Sanha kisses him, this time. His slender fingers cradle the nape of Minhyuk’s neck, tilting his head back in a perfect arc, lips wrapped around Minhyuk’s lower one.

As they pull away, the sun’s earliest rays cast a shadow along the lower half of Sanha’s face. He’s glowing, in every sense of the word. Minhyuk can’t help it – can’t help but to utter, “You’re so beautiful, Sanha.”

The boy blushes vibrantly pink, shielding his cheeks with his hands. With that, he turns into the apartment next door, and the two of them head back to bed, as if nothing had happened that morning.

+

Sleeping in the same bed, clutched onto each other tightly, became a regular occurrence. However, this meant sneaking around also became a regular occurrence. Myungjun and Jinwoo mustn’t know – they’ll get the wrong idea, and Minhyuk thinks Myungjun would limit their behaviours with the poor excuse of _‘you are just children’_. And, Sanha’s parents mustn’t discover him missing in the mornings; Sanha doesn’t want to traumatise them all over again.

So, their snuggling starts late and finishes early – usually. Sometimes, there are _dire_ exceptions. For example, when Sanha feels distressed. Quite often, Sanha recalls the past and overthinks his actions and their consequences, and finds himself in tears at his neighbour’s doorstep. The three older boys will welcome him inside, and soothe him; but truthfully, Minhyuk is the only one that can make Sanha feel better. He was there, he suffered through that journey too; he understands.

When Sanha calls Minhyuk early one evening, whilst the three men are crowded on the sofa watching a movie, Minhyuk quickly answers.

“Talk somewhere else!” Myungjun whines, lifting the remote to press pause. Jinwoo giggles, arm looping in Myungjun’s, drawing him closer instinctively.

_“Minhyuk?”_

“Yeah, Sanha?” Minhyuk asks, listening. The sound of a soft sniffle is heard, and the brunet feels his heart swoop into his stomach. “Are you okay?”

There’s a shifting on the other line. _“Hyuk… I need you. Please, can I come over?”_ Sanha coughs, sniffs loudly, followed by a whine. Minhyuk clutches tightly onto the phone. _“I… Why did I have to be bor-.”_

“Sanha,” Minhyuk interrupts, cautiously, knuckles turning white around the edges of his device. “You did nothing wrong, okay? Quickly, come over. We’re watching a movie; it’ll take your mind off things.”

Another sniffle, _“Thank you,”_ the boy mumbles, before the line crackles to its end.

“Is everything alright?” Jinwoo asks, sitting upright a little more. Myungjun follows, gaze wary as he watches Minhyuk’s phone shut off.

Minhyuk minutely shakes his head, lips pursed. “He’s, ah… Worrying again, about… Everything,” he mumbled, eyes glued to the front door as he waits for Sanha’s appearance, sentence choppy – but he finds it difficult to focus on much else when his boyfriend is hurt. “Pretend you don’t know,” he orders, when there’s a wrapping on the door.

Sanha’s tall frame is folded in, all hunched shoulders, fumbling fingers, and gaze turned to the doorstep. Immediately, Minhyuk folds his arms around the boy and presses him into his chest. The younger boy’s body, stiff with his tension, relaxes in Minhyuk’s grasp, the stress oozing out of him. He presses a kiss to Sanha’s forehead, leading him inside to the safety of Myungjun’s apartment. Dodging potted plants and piles of dirty t-shirts, Sanha whispers a very quiet ‘hello’, followed by a ‘thank you’. Minhyuk kisses him again, gently on his damp cheek.

Sanha wipes at his face when Minhyuk releases him, smearing his sticky and drying tears from his eyes. Minhyuk hears him suck in a deep breath, before he asks, with all the calmness and clarity he could collect, “What is everyone watching?”

Myungjun shuffles over on the couch, allowing the long teen some room, “Something Jinwoo picked out, a rom-com, I guess,” he smiles, patting the new space beside him. “I suggested a super-hero film, but everyone disagreed.”

Sanha chuckles lightly, curling against the arm of the couch, allowing room for Minhyuk to rest into him. The movie begins playing again, and Minhyuk fills the blond in on the plot thus far quietly. Sanha nods along, not really listening or concentrating on the movie, instead focusing on the vibration of Minhyuk’s voice against his chest, and the familiar scent of his shampoo.

He falls asleep this way, curled against Minhyuk’s back and nuzzled into his neck. His hand, wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist, is threaded within Minhyuk’s own.

When the movie eventually ends, the credits rolling over the screen, Myungjun and Jinwoo head to bed. “Make sure Sanha goes home, okay?” Myungjun mumbles quietly, patting the sleeping boy’s head.

“What? Why? He’s already asleep, he may as well stay here,” Minhyuk replies, absentmindedly clutching Sanha closer to him.

Myungjun chews on his lip, a flicker of worry in his gaze as he glances between the two boys. For a long time, now, he’d not excuse their affections. Claiming, simply, that they were but children. Minhyuk, though it annoys him, knows that Myungjun is trying to protect them. He wishes he could tell him they were fine, and smart enough to handle things on their own, but he knew Myungjun would always cloud them with his worries.

“His parents might worry,” he mumbles, as Jinwoo begins to tug him away. “At least, not in the same bed, okay?” His fond expression wilts warily, before his younger boyfriend presses a kiss to his cheek, where his lips are level, and his smile lifts again.

“Leave them be,” Jinwoo murmurs, as he hurries the eldest into their bedroom. He lay Myungjun down on their bed, tucking him under the thick duvet before curling up beside him. “How long have they been together, now? How much have they gotten through? They’re okay, you should relax a little,” he mumbles, pecking Myungjun’s jaw between his sentences.

Myungjun hums thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling. His fingers lace within Jinwoo’s, and he rubs his thumb over Jinwoo’s knuckles. “I can’t help but worry, JinJin,” he replies, turning his head to face the man. “They seem just like kids, to me. I don’t want them getting into messes they can’t clean up.”

Jinwoo chuckles lightly, the ends of his hair tickling at Myungjun’s neck. “Then, we keep a watchful eye, instead of forcing them apart. I feel like we might end up ruining everything rather than protecting them,” he admits. He says ‘we’, even though they both know Myungjun is the only one blunt enough to point out their youth. However, love can change a character, and in this case, Jinwoo would give up everything – even his dignity – for Myungjun. After all, they were in this together, no matter if they were wrong, or right.

Back in the lounge room, Sanha stirs in his sleep, consciousness fluttering his eyelids open. He startles at the hand holding his own, before he is comforted by the smell of coconut shampoo, and the warmth along his belly, kindled by his lover. Minhyuk has rolled over, silently watching the boy with a fond smile dancing on his lips.

“Come on,” he urges, voice no higher than a delicate whisper. The room is so quiet, but the buzzing of cars on the distant highway is a white noise that can’t go unheard, and the flickering streetlight outside is a reminder of the outside world. Sometimes, the world feels far too big, so one must create small pockets to reside in. Minhyuk chooses Sanha’s arms.

“Let’s go to bed, we’re too big to fit on here together.”

Sanha smiles thankfully, but a small shake of his head is his response. “I should go home. I don’t want us in trouble,” he whispers, smile dropping when Minhyuk’s face falls. After a short silence, he presses his lips against Minhyuk’s, savouring the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips curled and fit between his own. Draped in the darkness, in their tiny pocket of the world, the two hold each other a moment longer.

“Please, stay,” Minhyuk pleads as they pull apart, breathless against the taste of Sanha’s lips. The same request, tumbling into the dark space between them. The blond moves to get up, but Minhyuk shifts his hand to hold his shoulder. “Please. I’ll make sure you’re out before breakfast, okay?”

The youngest sighs, torn between his own bed awaiting him (with the safety of the lack of knowledge from both his parents and Minhyuk’s ‘parents’), and Minhyuk’s bed. Comfortable, warm, and inviting, with the bonus of his very own boyfriend there to kiss him. Sanha knows what he wants, but he isn’t sure it’s the right decision. “Promise we won’t get in trouble?” He asks, whispering gently.

Minhyuk grins, cat-like grin shining in dim glow of the barely lit room. He lifts his hand from Sanha’s shoulder, extending his pinkie-finger for Sanha to latch onto. The blond smiles, curling his own little finger around his boyfriend’s, before they both gather the blankets from the sofa and tug them into Minhyuk’s room. Settling beneath the duvets, Sanha rests his head on the older boy’s chest, legs intertwining.

There’s a long, comfortable silence, where the sounds of the city and the outside world blend into theirs. Where the rise and fall of their chests matches the rhythmic melody of suburban traffic. Where sleep falls heavier than wake, but can’t keep up. Consciousness always seems to win – that way, they can see each other.

“Did you want to talk to talk about today?” Minhyuk asks, voice humming through his chest and rumbling against Sanha’s cheek. His face curls into a smile, the finger tracing shapes onto Minhyuk’s belly halting.

Sanha shrugs, shifting so their heads are level beside each other. He hooks the bend of his leg over Minhyuk’s hip, holding him closer. “I think you’ve heard it all, haven’t you?” He asks, wry smile tugging at his pink lips.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk hums, pushing their clothed chests together. He reaches a hand up, twirling his index finger around a collection of Sanha’s bleached hair strands, “Sometimes it helps to talk about it all, though, right? Plus, I can kiss it better, too,” he giggles, and Sanha laughs lightly in response.

So, Sanha retells their tale. The ups, the downs, his regrets and misdoings. The long shadow that stretches behind him – his dark past as he travels toward a brighter future. Minhyuk is that future, hopefully. The brunet runs his fingers through Sanha’s hair, replying on occasion, but mostly listening. When not in the younger’s bright hair, his fingers trail down Sanha’s sides, soothing him.

“I think I can hear talking…” Jinwoo mumbles against Myungjun’s skin, at the space between two of his ribs. He presses another kiss there, moving up to the next space, beside the dark buds on Myungjun’s bare chest.

Myungjun giggles, torso bouncing against Jinwoo’s lips, making him laugh softly, too. “You can hear voices now, can you? I thought you gave up on casting weird spells out of your range,” he mumbles, dismissively. “Why are you kissing me there? Either go lower or come back up here,” he pouts, changing the subject.

Jinwoo huffs, shuffling up the sheets so his head leans against Myungjun’s. “I haven’t casted any _weird spells_ ,” Jinwoo replies, to which Myungjun giggles again. “No, seriously, I can hear voices,” he grumbles.

“Maybe the boys put another film on, or something,” the eldest replies, snuggling closer to Jinwoo’s form. “They should just go to bed… Doesn’t Sanha have school, soon, anyway?”

Jinwoo hums, “Maybe I should go check on them, tell them to go to bed, yeah?” He asks, moving to get up, but Myungjun clutches onto his arm.

“No,” he whines, the vowel long and drawn out. His fingers wrap around Jinwoo’s thick bicep, absentmindedly squeezing it a little. “Stay here – you’re so warm, and I can’t go to sleep without you, and I’m _so_ tired,” he cries, rising out of the bed without his control as Jinwoo stands. Whining, he releases Jinwoo’s arm and flops back onto the mattress.

“Myungjun… I’ll be back in less than two minutes, hun,” he mutters, patting Myungjun’s hair. “You’re like a giant baby,” he declares. The comment makes Myungjun cross his arms over his chest and huddle back under the duvet, only further proving Jinwoo’s claim.

As Jinwoo steps into the living room, it’s as quiet and dark as it could be. The television has gone to sleep, the monitor’s orange light flashing, illuminating the room periodically with a yellowed glow. The couch, scattered with various cushions, holds no sign of life, or even that the two boys were there in the first place. Even the potted plants plotted around the room sit dead still in the room.

However, he can still hear a conversation – and this time, he’s sure it’s the young couple’s voices. Soft mumbling echoing out of one of the bedrooms, with long pauses between each phrase, whispers that fall into the night air – private. Jinwoo feels invasive, as he leans up against Minhyuk’s door frame and peers through the crack ajar in the entryway.

Minhyuk’s bed, pressed up against the corner of the room, tucked away from the orange glow of the streetlight outside. Wrapped under the thick duvets, two long bodies tangle together beneath the swirled sheets. Bidding one another a final goodnight, their whispers float out into the dark air, and leave them to rest.

The eldest of the two pulls the boy closer into his chest, hugging him to his side and clutching onto his waist. Before sleep can overwhelm him, he presses a fluttering peck to Sanha’s forehead, letting his lips remain against the soft skin, until he falls asleep. The blond is already long asleep, tucked under Minhyuk’s arm, legs wound around his waist.

Myungjun would want Sanha to go home, or to evict Minhyuk to the couch he’d claimed as his second bed. But, Jinwoo watches the two, and feels recognition twist in his chest. In honesty, he wasn’t entirely aware of everything that happened whilst the two were away, and he’s sure he might never know – but they came together, in the end. They need each other; evident in the way Minhyuk gazes at him, and speaks fondly of him, and holds him. Evident, also, in the way Sanha clings to him in wake and rest, and searches for him in moments of unbearable doubt.

They’re growing older together, and falling in love – Myungjun nor Jinwoo can do anything about that. Myungjun can separate them, but he knows they’ll always come together again. He’s scared – terrified, even – that Minhyuk will move on and leave him. After all, Minhyuk had been Myungjun’s only friend for a very long time – they’d changed each other’s lives dramatically.

Minhyuk won’t leave.

Jinwoo, a third party to the two of them, knows this. He could try, but Myungjun and Minhyuk, just like brothers, would need each other in the end.

Jinwoo steps away from the door, shutting it as quietly as the latch will let him. Perhaps, that wasn’t something he was meant to see – such a chaste and pure display of affection. However, he knows how it feels to crave someone so dearly, and to need the person you love in your arms. Leaving them to rest, Jinwoo heads back to his own partner, to his own love that he needed.

Myungjun is curled under one of the blankets, legs sprawled over Jinwoo’s side of the bed, lazily. When he returns, Myungjun grins, “I was keeping your spot warm,” he greets, tucking his legs back under the blankets and lifting them to make room for Jinwoo.

The man smiles, climbing under the sheets, “Thank you,” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around Myungjun’s warm, soft body, and tugging it towards him. The action, meant to be romantic and soothing, makes Myungjun shriek and coil away. “What? MJ…” Jinwoo whines, reaching out for his boyfriend.

“You’re so _cold_!” He cries, pushing Jinwoo’s searching hands away from him, giggling. He settles after a long moment, shuffling closer when he deems Jinwoo’s body sufficiently warm. “Were you hearing voices?” He asks, cheekily, when Jinwoo tugs him back into his hold.

“It _was_ the boys watching a film,” he lies, apprehensively, supporting the older boy’s previous claim. Myungjun peers up at him, squinting slightly, as if he could tell the information Jinwoo was feeding him was false. “I told them to turn it off, and Sanha went home.”

The older man nods, closing his eyes. “I should go easier on them, shouldn’t I?” He hums, pressing a kiss to Jinwoo’s shoulder, simply where his lips lay. “Maybe next time,” he giggles, jolly movement vibrating against Jinwoo’s side. The younger male laughs at the feeling, before silence blankets the couple.

“Goodnight, Myungjun,” Jinwoo whispers, “I love you.” Clutching onto Myungjun’s waist, he tucks the boy between his warmth and the sheets, pinning the male to his side.

A gentle, muffled murmur from Jinwoo’s chest is heard, “I love you, too.”

Morning waits for Sanha to heal. The sun creeps over the city skyline, an orange and yellow magnificence cut short by the many sky scrapers jutting into its picturesque sight. By the time Minhyuk is pressing kisses to his cheeks in order to draw him from his sleep, Sanha feels much better. One final kiss – _two_ final kisses – and Sanha heads home, with the knowledge he can return that night stored happily in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> check out [vonseal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal)  
> check out [magic users](http://archiveofourown.org/series/689652)  
> ..  
> please come cry to me about how amazing this series is


End file.
